


D2: Penalty Game

by Jackkel Dragon (jackkel_dragon)



Series: Jackkel's Corpse Party Fanfic [18]
Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackkel_dragon/pseuds/Jackkel%20Dragon
Summary: This story ties into "Corpse Party D2: The Dragon Mask". The identity of the viewpoint character has been obscured to avoid spoiling that story, should it be finished one day.





	D2: Penalty Game

**Author's Note:**

> This story ties into "Corpse Party D2: The Dragon Mask". The identity of the viewpoint character has been obscured to avoid spoiling that story, should it be finished one day.

I scowled at the caller ID I was seeing. I had told Niwa not to get her involved.

I tapped out of the call tracking app. The icon listed as “GhostSense” was looking damn tempting. I could have it on every app store known to Japan within a week. Since its protection features had never been fixed, I’d bet dozens of people would anger the restless dead and find themselves in an early grave. And that rabble would fucking deserve it.

Even so, Niwa hadn’t technically broken her promise yet. If I released the program now, she’d blame me. She wouldn’t suffer the soul-crushing despair of knowing that her actions caused another tragedy. She’d have me as a scapegoat.

I huffed to myself. Fine. I didn’t care what happened to a bunch of human refuse either way. Without being able to make a bigger statement, I’d not gain anything from their slaughter. The only people who would die are the ones who are the least threat to those worthy of living.

No, if I was going to unleash Niwa’s little mistake on the world, it would be to crush her. So as long as she can wiggle her way out of a hurt conscience, there’s no point.

Still, I couldn’t help but seethe at Niwa’s audacity. To call the person I specifically told her not to meet? She must be trying to slide by on a technicality. I popped a piece of gum into my mouth, chewing to relieve the tension. If Niwa dared to smuggle the Mask to her…

A grin cracked over my face. That’s right… Niwa didn’t have the Mask on her right now. She wasn’t a total retard. Whatever worthless excuse of life had the Mask right now had no way of stopping me, if I chose to take it back. And I think I will. After all, Niwa should pay for siding with some common rabble over her own kind. I think she can endure a little game…

Changing course, I started walking toward the home of the person with the Mask. It wouldn’t even require spiritual abilities to steal it back, I bet. And then, I have a few ideas of where to hide it that will give Niwa a rough time.

The idea kept getting better and better in my head. I opened up a web browser on my phone and downloaded a music track I was familiar with, one that Niwa was sure to be annoyed by. I proceeded to insert a line into the GhostSense bytecode to force the track to play when the program was active, ignoring system volume and the emergency setting.

By the time I was at my destination, I had a solid plan for my game. My phone was empty of almost everything except the hacked copy of GhostSense now, but I had a backup flash drive of the important files. I’d buy myself a new phone tomorrow.

“I hope you find the answers you’re looking for, Niwa.” I slipped the phone into my pocket, barely containing a chuckle. “Because it’s going to cost you a lot more than you expect!”


End file.
